


Wind's Escape

by Aradellia



Series: The Dragon's Timeline [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, M/M, also inspired and heavily set in warriors because crossover, challenges me to step out of the box, someone asked for marthkumi because theyre a fucking nerd but why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: In the lull between battles, Marth seeks out one of their army's more standoffish fighters. Ever since settling in, Marth found himself quite interested in the world that Takumi came from, and intrigued with the archer himself. One quiet night between their fights, he seeks out their quiet archer to understand him more.





	Wind's Escape

"There you are, Prince Takumi."

The archer had postured himself along the cliffs hiding their camp for the next week as they trekked through the forests to find their next targets. While none of the arrows he generated needed their heads sharpened, working on generating the right arrow helped him clear his head. It was a nonsensical task that allowed him to focus and zone out from the rest of the camp, essentially isolating himself from it. It was needed after long hours on battlefields fighting these monstrous freaks, his own army in some cases, the Nohrian army, and now this mess of a situation with Darios. Takumi glanced up as he was found, surprised for just a moment that the so called Hero-King had sought him out. He continued his task of summoning different arrows.

"What do you want?"

Marth stopped a few paces from Takumi, seemingly respecting his space, or just picked up that Takumi didn't really seem in the mood for close attention. "Your siblings seemed to be looking for you."

Takumi found himself pausing for a moment, the arrow in his hand ending up half summoned and eventually dissolving into his palm before he shook it off and tried again.

"I need some time to myself. Tell them I'll be back for dinner."

Marth sighed, seeming to know that Takumi would say that. It ticked Takumi off a tad, but he ignored the smile forming on Marth's face more then the knowing sigh.

"Being around everyone isn't really something you do, is it, Prince Takumi?"

Takumi examined the arrow in his hand, annoyed by the split arrowhead of it and dissolving it. "Why does it matter? Does it bother you that I'm not exactly comfortable around everyone?"

Marth decided then to move in closer, sitting a foot or so away from Takumi, looking over the dropoff and the sprawling wilderness below them. He rests his chin on his hand, almost looking thoughtful. Takumi found himself staring for a moment, his summoned arrow dissolving with his lost of focus. The Hero-King, or as he recalled he was still a prince, was young, though at that moment he looked as wise as he was. Takumi had to wonder what the full story was there, considering his youth, and the youth of his companions who followed in behind him.

"After leading armies for so long, I do worry about those who isolate themselves. The last thing I would want is separation, especially if it boils over when it is most important."

"You already know that doesn't happen." Takumi immediately responded. Marth chuckled.

"Doesn't it? You can be quite reckless, charging in yourself despite only having a bow."

Takumi summoned another arrow, ignoring the pointed look from Marth. "I can do a lot with my bow. I can defend myself in close quarters."

"And yet you still come back after each battle in wounds-"

"Are you here to just berate me and scold me like a child?!" Takumi snapped angrily, his collected expression morphing into one of annoyance and anger. "I won't take that kind of crap from you!"

Marth remained rather calm at Takumi's outburst, watching the older prince fume for a moment before turning his body away from Marth and focusing on his arrows. The one in his hands warped wildly in his anger, turning into more of a jagged dagger then an arrow. Marth watched in fascination as the older prince watched it warp and contort, blinking his eyes and twisting it into another shape before having it dissolve again. It had amazed Marth, the plethora of legendary weapons that belonged to the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals. To Marth, the only legendary blade he had known was the Falchion, blessed by the divine dragon Naga. Their weapons worked in a similar way, brought into existence by a dragon in the time of the 'First Dragons'. 

Their world was so much more difference then his own, and even Chrom's whose was simply his own thousands of years in the future. He had to wonder just where Takumi's continent, his world, rested. Was it simply in a pocket in the Outrealms, or was it part of his own world, out of reach thanks to the countless wars scarring their world and their people?

Silence stretched between them as the anger that had shrouded Takumi faded quietly. Marth looked up at Takumi as the archer examined the grip of his bow.

"I didn't mean to come off berating or scolding. I'm sorry that I offended you."

Takumi stayed silent, continuing to flex his grip over his bow. He summoned the string with a flash of light around his fingers, plucking it twice before resting his fingers along the shimmering string.

Marth squirmed for a moment, scooting closer to Takumi. He didn't argue, so Marth settled there. He didn't know if he should apologize more, speak again, or just let this silence continue on. He didn't want to make Takumi upset, and he certainly didn't mean to come off rude or cruel by pointing out his facts. Perhaps he had been too blunt. He glances at Takumi, catching the prince glancing back at him. He looked away immediately, surprised by eye contact, though not bothered by it. He looked off over the cliff again.

"...you were just being blunt, I get it." Takumi mumbled, dissolving the string of the Fujin Yumi, "Sorry for snapping at you. I get it enough from everyone else. The last thing I wanted was you to do the same."

That had caught Marth's attention immediately, surprised by Takumi's words. "Me?"

Takumi's cheeks had colored, and he kept them turned from Marth as he spoke. "You were the only one who didn't berate me about fighting, about sticking my neck out for everyone. It was... nice to have that. I just want to help, to prove myself. Being surrounded by so many people miles higher then me... it's not fun."

"...how old are you, Prince Takumi?" Marth asked cautiously.

Takumi turned him in surprise for a moment before tapping the tree stump he sat on. "22."

"I'm 18."

"Seriously?!" Takumi swirled around to look completely at the 'Hero-King', "That.... no way."

"I've been fighting for a long time," Marth admits with a melancholy smile, looking out over the cliff to avoid Takumi's eyes, "I've been at the helm of a war since I was 14. I was exiled from my own kingdom for years. I ended up losing my family, I almost lost my older sister. I've done a lot for someone so young... but it isn't all that it's cut up to be. I'm not that powerful, honestly. Being called a 'Hero-King' by Chrom and the others is... gods, its embarrassing."

"It sounds real weird to me too... the fact that Chrom and the others know you as a legend and a hero."

Marth scooted closer to Takumi, looking up at him with a small smile. Takumi looks down at him with a smile of his own. Thankfully, it seems his misstep hadn't pushed Takumi to be angry at him. Takumi scooted a little to the left, allowing Marth to join him on the tree stump. They were pressed up close to one another, though Marth didn't mind the proximity. Takumi's cheeks were still dusted in red, an interesting fact Marth marveled at for a moment. Takumi glanced at him, only burning the red on his cheeks brighter. Marth chuckled softly at the fluster of the other, only earning a groan of annoyance from him. It only made Marth chuckle more.

"What have all you done, Takumi?" Marth asked. 

Takumi fiddled with the Fujin Yumi for a moment, summoning another arrow, this time allowing it to solitify, allowing Marth to see the intricate designs of the wind bound arrow.

"I was tested to see if I could wield one of our legendary weapons when I was very young. Raijinto had already been given to my older brother, so I was tested for the Fujin Yumi. After successfully summoning the string, I was trained in its use when I was old enough. At that point, it was only Mikoto training and taking care of all of us, since my biological had passed away, and my father was murdered. She was an amazing teacher.

"I was involved in the war by the time I was 16, and I've been fighting against Nohr ever since. Well, even since now... it's so odd making peace with them. They're crude and rude and sometimes stuck up but... they aren't monsters like I had been taught for so long. Except for Iago, though thankfully he's been dealt with."

"How long had your war been going on?" Marth asked, curious more and more about Takumi's world. 

Takumi smiled oddly as he stroked along the bow's arms. "It had been going on ever since it was instigated by the First Dragons. Some history books say it's been going on for thousands of years, some tens of thousands. Whatever's the truth, it's been a long war that hasn't really ended. What about you?"

Marth shuffled for a moment, readjusting his spot. "It's a bit fuzzy, honestly. Being here, listening to Chrom's tales of my battles passed down to him, it sounds like I had defeated the dragon plaguing my lands, Medeus, twice. Where I came from, we were on our way to defeat Medeus when we were pulled here. The end was so close at hand... I wonder if any time has passed for them."

 Takumi watches him now, and admittedly it puts some color to Marth's cheeks as he sees Takumi do so. He couldn't help but wonder if all of his people were alright, if any time had passed for them. These Outrealms, this business with more evil dragons, it made his head spin sometimes. So much destruction and death, so much war... it was tiring. More so now that he actually spoke out on it with Takumi.

Marth was surprised by the hand on his back, looking over to Takumi as the older prince seemed to try and comfort him, and honestly it was something Marth hadn't really realized he needed. He allowed himself to lean into Takumi, resting his eyes as the other prince's hands moved down his back to hold onto his side to pull him in closer. It was warmer nestled into Takumi's side then he expected, and if it weren't for the reminder in the back of his head that he needed to return to camp eventually, he would easily fall asleep there with him. It was almost odd to be comforted in such a way. Caeda was perhaps the only person he could think of that could do this with him, but something was much warmer here with Takumi.

"...I can see why Chrom and his friends call you the 'Hero-King' now. Quite impressive of you."

Marth shook his head, poking Takumi's side from where he lay his head on Takumi's shoulder.

"It's nothing impressive, honestly. If anything... it's just tragic."

Takumi smiled. "You're going to win your war, considering that Chrom and the others are here. Don't be so modest, fighting a war and bringing together an army on your own is something I don't even know how to do."

"You're just as impressive though. " Marth countered, "Don't forget that, Takumi. From how you fight, to your determination and dedication, to just how much you put forth in everything you do... you shouldn't need to prove anything. You're already doing amazing."

"...Thanks."

Marth chuckled again, knowing that Takumi was most likely blushing again.

"What's so funny?" Takumi asked, the barb that was supposed to be in his question much more weak now.

"Your siblings are right. You can be cute."

"Shut up."

Marth couldn't help but chuckle. Takumi was rather cute, even though he was adamant about it. Takumi settled though with his half-hearted attempt to dissuade the cute argument. They settled into a peaceful silence as they watched the stars twinkle above them in endless constellations. They idly chatted about their families and their homes, ignoring the quieting camp behind them. As the moon stretched high above them, it was Marth who offered Takumi his tent for the night seeing as his family could wake up, and he knew Caeda and Tiki slept like the dead especially now. They had effectively skipped dinner, so it would be best to avoid suspicion. Takumi was blushing again as he allowed Marth to lead him to his tent off to the right of the camp. It was far enough apart from his companions that it would allow for privacy.

Sleeping with Marth was... interesting. The tent wasn't the biggest, so Takumi had to accept that he had to sleep basically cuddled up with Marth. While it wasn't an inherently bad thing to be cuddled up alongside the prince, he couldn't help that Marth seemingly sought him out, most likely for warmth. Banishing the embarrassment of being clung to, and the painful thud of his heartbeat, Takumi settled in and accepted it with a growing fondness, and let himself rest alongside the Hero-King to be.

"Relax, Takumi..." Marth mumbled sleepily sometime in the middle of the night, waking Takumi up for a moment.

He whimpered and buried his face into what he assumed was Marth's shoulder, realizing that he had been shaking. He didn't remember if he had dreamed or not, but it must have been the reason. Marth quietly shushed him, pulling him closer and telling him it was alright. He thanked Marth, grateful of his gentle reassurance and care. Fingers toyed into his hair, and it was then that Takumi realized he hadn't undone his hair ties. Marth's fingers wound into his hair carefully, thoughtfully. Takumi allowed the prince to touch his hair, to pull the ties out of his hair, setting them aside to comb through it slowly. The rapid beat of his heart calmed, his breath settled. Whatever haunted him faded away with Marth's touch.

"I'll be right here. Get some sleep, Takumi. It'll be alright."

Takumi allowed himself to nestle into Marth, closing his eyes and focusing on the touch in his hair, the gentle and caring hold of his arms. He let himself slip into unconsciousness, accepting the sleep that came to take him.

"....thank you."

* * *

 

Morning came with the sounds of the far off herons in the woods, and the sounds of a squealing Sakura and Tiki.

The young dragon had noticed early on into the night that Marth had disappeared before dinner had finished, suspecting that Marth had wandered off for one of the others not present. She had wondered what would await them in Marth's tent in the morning, and so once the sun had risen, and there was still no sign of Marth, Takumi, and a few others, Tiki sought out her commander.

Opening the flaps after calling out to Marth, she promptly screeched in excitement, prompting the nearby Hoshidans to join her in looking. Upon gazing in, the camp erupted into excited chatter. Once the noise had risen higher, Marth and Takumi stirred out of their sleep.

"Marth!!!! What were you doing with Prince Takumi last night?" Tiki excitedly exclaimed as Marth rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, prompting Takumi to shoot up out of his sleep, screaming at Tiki to leave.

Panic and anxiety filled both princes as they shooed their voyeurs out of the tent and practically sealed themselves into the tent while they were urged out. Takumi screamed at them all to leave him alone already. Marth was left stunned that Tiki had invaded their space, but to expect the others to join in on watching was unexpected. Perhaps it was just the excitement that Takumi had let someone in besides his family. Marth most likely just generated excitement because he was connecting to people outside his friends, and his distant relatives from the future. 

"Come on, Prince Takumi! Come on out! Why are you in Prince Marth's tent?" Tiki excitedly asked, followed by a chuckle from Caeda in the background.

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY?!" Takumi screamed. Marth gently urged him to calm down, holding onto his shoulder as he sought out his tunic with a blind hand.

"Come on out already, brother" Hinoka urged as she laughed, "You can't hide in the tent forever with your new boyfriend all day!"

"LEAVE AND I'LL COME OUT!"

Takumi was absolutely mortified, and Marth didn't exactly know how to help him out seeing as they were cornered by just about everyone here. Marth rested his head on Takumi's back. He had to laugh to himself at the absurdity of it all, how much stir just Takumi sleeping with him was.

"We can't win against them you know, Takumi."

Takumi heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back onto his hands, looking over his shoulder at Marth. He didn't want to admit it but they couldn't hide forever, and being spotted by everyone was not favorable, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Why does your dragon friend have to be so nosy? Peeking into your tent..."

"She may be quite old, but she's a young thing at heart. After all she's been through, it's understandable. Though I have to agree, she has the worst timing to come barging into my tent."

Takumi groaned, settling with Marth against his back. He watched as the shadows around the tent shifted as people tried to urge them out. He had hoped the crowd would disappear and they would just leave this be. Marth left his back as he shrugged on his tunic. Takumi thought for a moment if he should find his shirt in Marth's tent, and eventually decided upon it. As he pulled his own shirt own, he watched Marth pull his off again.

"What are you doing?" 

Marth set his tunic down, stretching his muscles. Takumi had to admit it was a beautiful sight. "You were thinking about it too, right? What we should show when we step out."

"Mhm."

"It isn't going to go away, this stir. Might as well give them something to get happy about, right? It's not often something like this happens, especially in such a dire situation. Humor me, Takumi?"

Takumi sighed, adjusting his shirt. He settled onto his knees to make sure it was all correct, looking over at Marth with a roll of his eyes.

"My siblings probably think a lot more happened, so why not." Takumi said, "Just don't blow it out of proportion. The last thing I want is this to dominate over everything else."

Marth took one of Takumi's hand, pressing his lips gently to his knuckles. Takumi turned pink once again, letting a thrill roll through Marth's spine.

"I'll do my best. Let's get started before the sun rises any further."


End file.
